This invention relates to circuit breakers in general and more particularly to a low voltage circuit breaker with an insulating housing which is split along a parting line into an upper part and a lower part and in which is disposed an electromagnetic tripping device having a movably mounted armature and fixed magnet yoke.
A circuit breaker of this general kind is described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,125,651. In the known circuit breaker, the magnet yoke and armature configuration essential for the functioning of the electromagnetic tripping device utilizes a sheet metal frame. This frame is joined to the lower part of the insulating housing of the circuit breaker by means of a screw. The armature is pivoted in slots of the frame while the magnet yoke is fastened to the frame in a form-locking and positively connected manner by bent sheet metal ends.